This invention relates to a slip-out preventing apparatus for sliding type joint mechanisms, and aims at providing a new apparatus adapted to reliably prevent the occurrence of a slip-out of a housing from end portions of tubular bodies to be joined together in a joint mechanism, which housing is slidable with respect to the tubular bodies, provided with packings therein, and fitted fixedly around the tubular bodies.
A joint has been used generally for a long time as a means for connecting end portions of tubular bodies for distributing various kinds of fluids, and various types of joints have been employed. Regarding a joint by which two object tubular bodies are connected together in a fixed state, the tubular bodies or joint portions thereof are damaged due to the expanding and contracting movements, which are ascribed to the variation of an outside temperature and an effect of a flow of an inner fluid, of the tubular bodies, and, in view of the fact, connecting the tubular bodies to each other by a sliding type joint is carried out.
Namely, all of end portions of two tubular bodies to be joined together are merely inserted into packings provided in a joint member with these end portions not fixed to the joint member, whereby the fixing relation is not established between the tubular bodies and joint member. Such a structure can effectively deal with the expansion and contraction and the like, which are ascribed to the above-mentioned temperature variation in the four seasons, of the tubular bodies.
The conventional sliding type joint described above enables the expanding and contracting movements of the tubular bodies, i.e., it has the advantage of sufficiently allowing the expansion and contraction of the tubular bodies. However, when the power of such expanding and contracting movements of the tubular bodies is imparted in a multiple manner to the joint member, the possibility that displacement occurs in a concentrated manner to cause the tubular bodies to come off from the joint member becomes high. In such a case, the joint member cannot react satisfactorily to, especially, the subsidence and upheaval of ground in the district in which the tubular bodies are laid, so that the occurrence of accidents, such as the slip-out of the tubular bodies, leakage of water, damage to the sliding surfaces of the tubular bodies and distortion of conduits cannot be avoided.
The present invention has been achieved on the basis of repeated discussions about the solving of these problems encountered in the conventional techniques, as well as a success in suitably eliminating the disadvantages of the conventional techniques by providing special covers between a housing, which is provided so as to seal a clearance between two tubular bodies to be joined together, and these two tubular bodies, and it employs a slip-out preventing apparatus for sliding type joint mechanisms, wherein packing members having lips in an opposed state and adapted to seal the tubular bodies by utilizing a fluid pressure therein are provided on inner surfaces of both end portions of a housing fitted around outer surfaces of end portions to be joined together of the tubular bodies, to seal a clearance between the two tubular bodies, characterized in that outer surfaces of both end portions of the housing are provided with locking projections, outer surfaces of the tubular bodies to be joined together being provided with locking portions, the slip-out preventing covers being fixed to the tubular bodies so as to bestride the locking portions and locking projections, whereby the disadvantages of the above-mentioned prior art apparatus of this kind are eliminated.